Dirty Window
by Caz2y5
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call from an old friend ofc and go looking for her. Only this was not exactly the big rescue they were counting on. The second Fan Fic i ever wrote.


Sarah didn't think she had ever run so fast in her entire life. Every breath was like breathing fire and she was certain that her heart was about to beat its way out of her chest. When she arrived at the front of the house she stopped on the footpath and leaned forward to catch her breath. After a few seconds she straightened and looked up and down the street. No sign of the Impala or the Ford. She looked at the house. The porch light flared, that was never a good sign.

An upstairs light also flickered on and off. It came on and she could see Catherine, the girl she shared a room with. She was covered in blood and she was banging on the window.

Sarah started toward the front door but stopped, she had promised Bobby she wouldn't enter the house until he or Dean and Sam had arrived. Only Catherine needed her help. Catherine screamed. Sarah looked back up at the window; the light flickered twice revealing a bloody smear on the glass. The only sign Catherine had stood at the window at all.

In desperation Sarah put her hands on her head and looked up and down the street again, as if by looking she could make them arrive sooner but there was still no sign of the Impala or the Ford.

"Come on guys, people are dying here!"

The porch light flickered again drawing Sarah's attention to the front of the house. The door slowly swung open the light stayed on.

"Oh hell" Sarah took one last glance up the street and then she ran into the house, the door slamming shut behind her.

Dean turned the wheel and drove the impala up the street pulling the large black muscle car to a stop against the curb outside the house. Right beside were Sarah had been standing only minutes before. The two brothers exited the Impala together and Dean slid his key into the boot and slid it open.

"I don't see Sarah anywhere? Bobby said he told her to wait out front for us." Sam pointed out.

"Well let's just hope she didn't go inside already." The two of them loaded up with weapons and holy water, Sam shoved his father's journal into his jacket pocket. Dean pushed down the lid until the boot latch clicked shut and the two of them made their way to the front of the house. Dean stopped and pulled the EMF reader from his pocket and it lit up like a Christmas tree. Switching it off, Dean shoved it back into his pocket. Dean took the lead and With Sam covering him with his pistol he tried the handle of the front door. It swung wide like a gaping hole which Dean and Sam stepped into. Dean turned and pointed further back into the house and headed toward the stairs, bloody handprints were smeared around the place.

Sam nodded and moved past the stairwell into the lounge where the bloody motif continued. The furniture was all smashed and flung around the room. Two dead bodies lay in stagnant pools of blood on the floor. Sam moved past them and checked the kitchen where another body was pinned to the wall with a kitchen knife.

Dean stood at the top of the stairs taking a brief second to get the lay of the land. The stairs opened into a hallway which led toward eh rear of the house. Five of the six doors stood open. With military precision Dean checked each of the open doors, finding several bodies, and then silently he stepped up to the closed door. He could see the light fluctuating under the door. He took a step back and with a quick sharp movement he kicked the door open. In less than a second he was through the doorway, gun aimed and ready for anything.

The single bare globe that hung from the ceiling flickered, but he could see Sarah standing near the far wall. She was standing in the middle of a salt circle, blood dripped from several cuts and there was a gaping wound in her left shoulder. Dean was pretty sure the large kitchen knife clenched in Sarah's hand was responsible.

"Sarah?" Dean moved toward her trying to gauge if she was alright. Sarah lifted her gaze and her eyes filled with terror as she registered that Dean was standing there.

"Dean! No, don't!"

A woman's scream and a loud thud that shook the lighting fixture above his head gave Sam a start. He looked up; Dean must be in trouble.

"Dean!" Sam ran across the room and took the stairs two at a time. He moved down the hall ignoring the open doors, glancing through each as he passed to ensure they were empty. As he approached the shut door at the end Sam could see where the wood of the door had cracked slightly. Dean must have used his No 11 key he thought. Sam shoved the door with the muzzle of his gun and waited a second, looking through the crack between the door and the jamb. The only illumination in the room seemed to be a torch lying on the floor. It shone at an angle and Sam could make out the silhouette of a woman, behind her was what appeared to be some kind of demented wall hanging. But Sam only thought that for an instant, because he realised that it wasn't artwork at all, it was Dean.

Sam trained his gun on the woman and entered the room. Blood dripped from the corner of Dean's mouth. He was suspended about two feet above the ground and pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Sam was pretty sure that his brother was unconscious. The Shadow that stood before him turned and Sam was surprised to see it was Sarah. Sam tightened his finger on the trigger ready to shoot Sarah before the demon inside her could hurt Dean any further. Except that her eyes were the same sad, pale blue they had always been. Not the cold black of a demon's.

"Sam, look out!"

He looked up but it was too late. The ceiling writhed with black smoke. Two amorphous black tentacles coiled down and slammed into Sam's face. They enclosed Sam's head and tried to force their way inside his throat, nose, ears, and eyes choking him with its repugnant blackness. Warmth welled from the protection sigil on his chest and Sam knew the demon could not possess him. He just wasn't sure if it would let him breathe ever again. Sam couldn't see or breath but he felt himself lifted from the floor, the sensation of gravity leaving him for the briefest of seconds before his body impacted with the wall. The blackness inside his head became more solid and the lights that tinged it seemed to blur into nothingness. The last thing Sam heard before he lost consciousness was Sarah's voice

"Sam! Please no!"

"Sammy?" Dean's voice cut through the inky blackness that filled Sam's head. Which was quickly cleared from his thoughts by a splash of water. Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean and Bobby,

"Sorry son just making sure it's still you! What happened where's Sarah?"

Sam could see that Dean was wet as well, and the room was now empty.

"I don't know Bobby, I found Sarah but something hit me from behind. I didn't really see much after that. What about you Sam?"

"I did. There was a demon on the ceiling. It tried to possess me and when it realised it couldn't it threw me around like a rag doll. That demon was huge Dean. Do you think maybe it got Sarah?"

"Nah, She was protected. She was standing in a salt circle" Dean crossed to where Sarah had stood. The circle lay broken. The salt was scattered and caked with blood. They half heartedly searched around the room not one of them hopeful of finding anything useful.

"Hey. Over here." Dean called, pointing out the window the glass was broken out and there was blood on the brickwork of the back patio. The three of them looked at each other. It didn't look good

"I don't remember this being here before" Sam pointed out a strange bloody mark on the wall

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby moved closer "my god do you know what this is?"

"Uh I'm guessing it's not the cover artwork for Metallica's new album?" Sam and Bobby both glared at Dean.

"No ya idiot. It's the name of the demon. Sarah left us a clue!"


End file.
